Lessons On Love: Tai and Sora 3
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Erm, kinda mushy and sappy. Probably have done better. Read anyways. Mild language.


Fine, here ya go... Sappy n' such. Sorry if you get annoyed by authors notes...  
  
Read on.  
  
Or something lass cornier within that category.  
  
-------------------------  
LESSONS ON LOVE: Tai and Sora 3: Breaking Free  
  
Tai finally picked himself out of the miserable tire swing hole and dragged his feet back home.  
  
Tai pushed his door open. He went in, not surprised to see Kari and TK watching a movie together.  
  
"How was your date?" TK asked.  
  
Tai glanced at the two of them  
  
TK's arm was around Kari. Her head was resting on is shoulder. They were so comfortable together, they fit together so perfectly.  
  
Tai felt queasy. He felt tears forming. He stared at the couple for a few more moments then turned and raced to the bathroom.  
  
Tai threw up. It was just pizza and spaghetti. But Tai felt as if he was throwing away his heart as well.  
  
Tai washed his face and brushed his teeth and went straight to his room, refusing to look at the happy couple on the couch.  
  
Outside, Kari glanced at TK and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What's with him?" TK wondered.  
  
"Hmm," Kari said, and then picked up the phone. She dialed a number.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yup. Did you stick around for Tai's date?"  
  
"Nope, Izzy an' I left."  
  
"Did Sora call?"  
  
"Yeah, then Mimi left to see her."  
  
"Do you know what was wrong?"  
  
"Probably girlish stuff. Cant be Tai, I mean they were hittin off pretty good."  
  
"Matt, Tai just got home."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"He looked at TK and me, started to cry and threw up in the bathroom."  
  
"Damn. Where is he now?"  
  
"In his room. Matt, can you come over please and talk to him? I don't think Tai would want to talk to me or TK."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right over. You two, like, behave, ayte?"  
  
TK grabbed the phone. "Shut up Matt."  
  
"Whatever. See ya, bro." Matt sounded angry, Kari noticed.  
  
***  
  
Tai was in his room, sorting out his thoughts. The lights were off and the window was open, giving the room cool air and a little light from the street lamps.  
  
All he could remember was his uncertainty, his fear. He was so selfish, he hadn't thought of Sora at all.  
  
All we wanted was Sora.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Tears welled up in Tai's eyes. She's gone now, he thought.  
  
Just then, Matt threw the door open.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! EVERYTHING WAS JUST GOING FUCKING GREAT AND YOU BLOODY MESSED THINGS UP!!! FOR GODS SAKE DUDE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?"  
  
"What did you do, watch Masterpiece Theater?"  
  
"Bloody hell, how can you make jokes right now?"  
  
Tai heard TK snicker from the hallway.  
  
"JER-RY, JER-RY, JER-RY!" TK chanted. "OW! Kari!"  
  
Matt picked up a chair and threw in the hallway. Then he slammed the door closed. A loud 'OW' was heard through it.  
  
"What were you doing?" Matt asked again, trying not to come of as a maniac.  
  
"I don't know-I was just-I was only trying to-"  
  
"GOD! You didn't like, try to DO anything to her did you?"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"WHAT? Tai, I've known Sora awhile too, maybe not as long as you, but still! I do care about her, and she's one of my friends. She's like a sister, and if my BEST FRIEND, who allegedly cared about her too, tries to do anything to her...Well, I just kinds snapped! I cant help it! So...DID YOU?!"  
  
"Is that what you think of me?" Tai asked. He was not only embarrassed, but also disappointed in himself for seeming so..irresponsible. Immature. How could Matt think that he would do ANYTHING of that stupidity level?  
  
"Tai, I really don't know right now, okay? Can you please just answer the question before I explode?"  
  
"Okay, fine. No, I didn't do anything to her...well, okay yeah I did. I didn't tell her how I really felt. But nothing else-much..."  
  
"Tai?" Matt glanced down at the boy and suddenly felt lower than pond scum. Tai was sitting on the bed again, crying, head down in his hands. "Look, man, I'm sorry. Okay, I was just kinda worried." Matt felt a pang of sympathy for the boy.  
  
"Well?" Tai looked up and sniffed. "God, Matt, what am I going to do?"  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. It was Kari. TK followed her, holding the chair. He set it down by the desk and sat on it.  
  
"It's really okay, Tai," Kari told her older brother. She rubbed his back. "Maybe she'll give you another chance."  
  
"No." Tai looked at Kari with his tear-streaked face. "She wont. Sora poured her whole heart and soul for me, just for me and now, well, I totally broke her heart."  
  
"Tai, man, sometimes its easy. Me and Kari wouldn't have started anything if it wasn't for the last chapter in that Lessons On Love book." TK smiled slightly. "Its called 'Breaking Free,' and its all about looking inside for the words and the love."  
  
Matt nodded. "Tai, here." Matt handed Tai the book, which was sitting on Tai's desk. "Read it, okay. I think you'll know what to do." Matt patted Tai's shoulder. "C'mon TK, its getting late."  
  
"Okay," TK murmured. TK leaned forward and kissed Kari's cheek. "Call me, Kari." TK looked up and nodded at Tai. "Good luck, man."  
  
"Thanks," Tai whispered. He opened the book to the last chapter.  
  
"It'll be alright, Tai," Kari whispered. She smiled at him and hugged him lightly. "Trust me." She smiled down at him.  
  
"Thank you Kari," Tai said. His whole throat was dry. "I'm gonna try and make it better."  
  
"That's good. 'Night, Tai."  
  
"'Night, Kari."  
  
***  
  
Sora lay in bed, sniffing. Mimi had left a few minutes ago. Sora's felt as if her heart had been ripped out viciously.  
  
Mourning tears slid down her cheeks as Sora turned over in the darkness and closed her eyes.   
  
Sora cried herself to sleep, with images of jungle gyms in her head.  
  
***  
  
Lessons On Love: Breaking Free  
  
Tai stared at the title for a long time.  
  
He got up and opened his window.   
  
He sat in the opening and stared down at the Tokyo streets.  
  
'I love you, Tai...'  
  
Sora.  
  
Jungle gyms.  
  
Food fights.  
  
Sora.  
  
Soccer.  
  
Spaghetti.  
  
Sora.  
  
Tire swings.  
  
Blue hats.  
  
Sora.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Love.  
  
Sora.   
  
Love.  
  
Tai closed his eyes. He climbed back into his apartment and slipped out the door.  
  
He took the stairs. He ran as fast as he could.   
  
THUD!  
  
Tai fell, but he got a sudden idea. He glanced at his watch, 3 AM.  
  
Matts gotta be awake now, Tai thought, as he jogged quickly toward Matt's apartment building.  
  
Tai climbed through Matt's bedroom window and jolted the boy awake by poking him with a nearby hockey stick.  
  
Matt jumped up and let loose a line of profanity so strong that Tai almost climbed back out the window.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AT 3 AM IN THE BLOODY FUCKING MORNING?" Matt bellowed. The he gasped. "My hair prolly looks like SHIT!" Matt raced toward a nearby mirror.  
  
"Actually it looks the same," Tai remarked, only to get whacked in the head by Matt.   
  
"Bloody hell," Matt grumbled.  
  
"Masterpiece Theater?" Tai asked, then winced when Matt smacked him yet again. "Okay, fine. I came here, cause, uh, I needed help with the whole Sora thing."  
  
"Sit down," Matt grunted, pulling up a chair for Tai. "Eh, what?"  
  
"Well, see, I think I know why she got so mad. I wanted to know if you had any ideas."  
  
"Tell me then."  
  
"Okay, here goes. See, Sora told me she loved me, and I know she was being perfectly honest. So I said I loved her, but I wasn't quite sure if I meant it. I think I did, but now I'm questioning my own judgement."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"But then I guess something inside of me snapped. I wanted Sora to be mine so badly, but I kept on wondering if I deserved her. If she really needed me, and if I could really be there for her. I was thinking of her, really, and I didn't wanna mess anything up with us." Tai took a deep breath. He looked ready to cry again. "And I don't know why I couldn't tell her that. That I wasn't sure if I really did love her, as purely as she loved me. Then I guess she saw it in my eyes. She saw my hesitation, and pointed it out. Well, sort of. I know she knows I'm trying to figure it all out, but I also know she doesn't want to wait. She's already waited long enough, and I'm just afraid I lost her, as both a friend and a love." Tai swallowed. "Matt, I think I DO love Sora, I'm just afraid of what she'll say. I just don't want to hurt her, and I know that if I admit I DO love her, it'll hurt her in more ways than one. So I cant admit it, Matt, I can barely even accept it."  
  
Matt closed his eyes. "Tai," he said with a sigh,"You know what you have to do. And you don't want to hurt her, but you have to. It cant be stopped. This hesitation in you is like an iron grip. If you don't get over it, and admit you DO totally, without a doubt love that girl, then you'll be locked in that grasp forever. You need to tell her. She deserves that."  
  
Tai winced. "You're right. I have to do this, even if it kills me. And you must have memorized your book."  
  
"It wont, and I did."  
  
"Okay... Sorry I woke you up."  
  
"Whatever. Patch things up later today and you and Sora can sort out your feelings together. Now let me get my damn sleep." With that, Matt fell back against his pillow.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tai started out the window. Then he stopped. Tai took something out of his pocket and placed it on Matt's desk.  
  
Tai turned and went.  
  
***  
  
Sora sat up in bed and wiped her tears away. 3:45 in the morning. She wrapped her comforter around herself and leaned against the wall. Sora took a deep breath and cursed herself for being so stupid. She picked up a picture, shredded in into two pieces. Then Sora closed her eyes and fell back asleep, still angry at herself.  
  
***  
  
Tai managed to climb through Sora's window. She was curled up in a corner of her bed, against the wall. Tai sat at the foot of the bed and closed his eyes tightly. Tai moved slowly and carefully toward Sora. He reached his arm out and carefully stroked her cheek, brushing strands of auburn hair from her face. Her face was tear stained, and she clutched something in her hands. Tai reached for her hands and gently pried her fingers open. Tears ran down his cheeks at what he saw.  
  
It was him and Sora at a dance. They were close together, arms around each other. They were both smiling. Tai looked smooth in a tux, and Sora looked gorgeous in her light blue dress.  
  
The picture was torn into two, right down the middle. Tai put the two pieces together and turned the photo around.  
  
On the back, in Sora's near, curvy handwriting were the words 'FRIENDS OR MORE?' in purple ink. Underneath was 'UNKNOWN LOVE LEADS TO UNHAPPINESS.' That was written in red ink, and it was =obviously written quite recently. Tai dropped the pictures into his lap and cried even more.  
  
Wiping away the last of his tears, Tai slid closer to Sora and gently kissed her cheek. Sora awoke, and immediately jumped back from Tai, as if he were a snake.  
  
"Sora-please-don't scream or-please just hear-"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sora exclaimed, pulling up her blanket to cover her chest. "Tai its like 4 in the morning. Don't you think you've caused enough damage?" The last part was said rather harshly, and Tai blinked a bit, as if he had been hit.  
  
In fact, that's how Tai felt. As if Sora had punched him-hard. He looked at Sora, who was shaking and obviously afraid. Tai moved closer. Sora burst into tears. "Go away, Tai, please, just leave me alo-"  
  
Tai wrapped his arms around her slowly. "Shhh, let me talk," he whispered, pulling her into his warm embrace.  
  
Sora shivered even more and leaned against Tai's shoulder. She wanted this, more than anything, but should she accept it?  
  
Tai smiled sadly to himself, then spoke. "Sora, please listen to me."  
He felt Sora nod and lightly wrap her arms around his chest. "Sora, I'm sorry okay? Look, I just didn't want to hurt you, and i now know that if I really do love you, I'm going to have hurt you sooner or later. And I have a feeling I already have.  
  
"Sora, I just wasn't sure if I would do for you. You're perfect, I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with you? I love you enough to know that I might not be the best person for you. But now I also realize I love you enough to NOT let you go to just anyone." Tai sucked in a deep breath and was silent.  
  
Sora was silent.  
  
"The truth is, Sora, I DO love you, more than anything. I wouldn't admit cause I wasn't sure of anything, and I wasn't sure if my love was as strong as your was. Because if it wasn't, I wasn't sure if I could live with myself.  
  
"But now, I'm sure my love is strong, pure and deep. I love every thing about you, and I love you so much my heart could explode if I didn't tell you. If you don't pick me to love for now, I'll totally understand."  
  
Sora stopped crying and titled her head upwards. Without saying another word, the two leaned in a bit closer. Tai tilted his head sideways and they kissed.   
  
It was a smooth, clean kiss. Both their eyes were closed, and their heads were filled with thoughts of each other.  
  
For Sora, all the pain was gone. The pain of Tai not knowing if he loved her was gone. The pain of feeling unloved was gone. All that remained was a simple scar, but one that Sora would remember for life.  
  
For Tai, he felt...free. He had broken free of the grip that had kept him so clueless and reluctant. He didn't quite understand it all yet, but he knew that it wouldn't matter. Because he had Sora, and that was all that really mattered, wasn't it? Tai smiled. Shes not hurt anymore, Tai thought.  
  
"So I forgive you now," Sora spoke up. "At least you could admit it."  
  
"Hey! I tried. But I had to think."  
  
"Uh huh. Who helped you?"  
  
"Wait a sec-oh, okay. Matt."  
  
"I told Mimi he was smart."  
  
"Yeah, right." THWACK! "Sorry."  
  
"Whatever." Sora kissed Tai again, and a warm feeling spread throughout his body as the kiss became more and more passionate.  
  
They broke free, gasping for air and fell back against the bed. Tai sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Love you, Sora-chan," he said grinning widely.  
  
"Love you, Tai," Sora said. Tai leaned down and kissed her again. Sora sat up and nestled into Tai's loving embrace. "I'm sorry, too, Tai. For not really giving you enough tike to think about your feelings."  
  
"Its okay," Tai murmured, stroking Sora's hair. "Just as long as we're here, with each other, everything's going to be fine." Sora nuzzled his neck and rested her head against his chest. Tai no longer felt trapped within his feelings. He felt...free.  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked tentatively. Tai looked down. "Will you stay here awhile? I mean, just to talk and stuff." [A/N its not a freaking hentai fic, BTW No offense to hentai-enjoyers.]  
  
Tai smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Of course I would," he replied. "Is there any possible way we can avoid telling Matt about this?"  
  
"Nope," Sora giggled. She looked up and kissed Tai's chin and moved back a little, leaning more against the wall than Tai. Tai bent forward and kissed her lips warmly. Sora smiled when he broke away.  
  
"My love for you, Sora-chan, is deep and clean. Pure and full of honest love." Tai tilted her head upwards with a finger on her chin. "I'd do anything for you, and there is no way I'd violate you, or let anyone else for that matter. I love you, Sora, unconditionally and without a doubt."  
  
Sora smiled at him and they kissed again. "And, thanks to you, I'm not afraid to love anymore," Sora replied. "And I'm gonna be there with you though every step, all the way."  
  
"Good," Tai answered.  
  
"Tai, stay with me till I fall asleep, 'k?" Sora asked.  
  
"Of course," Tai replied. He tickled her a bit and she chucked one of her pillows at him. "Hahaha, gotcha back for the jungle gym thing!" Tai whispered cheerfully, as he lightly whacked the side of Sora's head with a pillow.  
  
Sora immediately whacked him back. Tai buried her in the pillows, and tickled her. She tried to control her laughter, and hoped her mother wouldn't wake up. Tai finally sat up. He helped her fix the pillows up, and then Sora lied down. Tai took her hand.  
  
"Goodnight," Sora whispered.   
  
"Sweet dreams, my Sora. I love you." Tai smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Sora turned over on her stomach and Tai lightly rubbed her back.  
  
"I love you, Tai," Sora murmured, just before sleep took her.  
  
When Sora woke up again, she was surprised to find Tai still there. He was sitting up against the wall, hand still over hers. Sora got up and went to the bathroom. When she stumbled back, Tai was awake, and obviously alarmed that she wasn't there when he had awoken. "I'm fine, Tai," she assured him. "And its 6 AM. You might wanna be heading home. "  
  
"Right,' Tai said, grinning. They kissed deeply one more time and Tai slid out the window.  
  
Sora watched as her Tai, HER Tai, ran off though the early rays of the morning sun.  
  
***  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Matt picked up a book on his desk. It was the copy of Lessons On Love he had lent to Tai. Matt flipped through the pages, and a note fell out. Frowning, Matt picked it up and turned in the lights.  
  
"Friends will always be there, through rejection and first loves. They'll help you, even if you don't think they are. Or even if they don't think they are. Trust your closest friends with advice."  
-Lessons On Love, Chapter 12  
  
Matt-  
Thanks for helping me with Sora! I owe you one, man. Best wishes with Mimi, buddy.  
Tai  
  
Matt grinned and set the note back on the table. Yep, Tai helped me, even if he didn't know it either.  
  
Matt collapsed back into bed, memories of his first date with Mimi flooding into his mind....  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Well, that was it! This was mushy, huh? I couldn't help it. Sorry. Even though I'm sure it could have turned out better, please review and tell me how bad or good it was.  
  
Anyway, I put in the epilogue, because it leads up to my Matt/Mimi installment, which is also the prequel to both the TK/Kari and Tai/Sora stories. Phew.  
  
Today and tomorrow I'll probably have 2 or 3 other ficcys comin' out, so look for them=)  
  
Okay, bye! 


End file.
